


Careful, you idiot

by Abeebuzzing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Dark, Secret Relationship, estbalished keitor, pretty fluffy, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeebuzzing/pseuds/Abeebuzzing
Summary: Keith and Lotor are dating, but it's all top-secret and stuff.





	Careful, you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> We need more secret relationship! Keitor guys

"Sooooo, Keeiiith~" Lance said, grin on his face. "Anyone special on your radar~?" 

 

Keith groaned. He was playing truth or dare with Team Voltron, and he just had to pick truth. "Are we third-graders or adults, Lance? You can do better than that." He took a sip of his drink, the Altean refreshment tasting strange to him. 

 

"I know I can. What I don't know, on the other hand, is that whether or not it's actually possible to get a date with a  _mullet._ " Pidge snickered.

 

"Fine, asshat. No, there's no-one on my radar. Happy?" Lance looked at him like he didn't belive him. As did Pidge and Hunk. Keith just stared right back.

 

"Why, though? I need answers, buddy." Lance tried.

 

"Wait for the bottle to stop at me again, then." Keith shrugged. "Spin it." 

 

"You're impossible." Lance groaned and spun the bottle. "Truth or dare, Allura?"

 

"Truth?" Allura offered, unsure. Alteans weren't familiar with the custom of truth or dare, apparently. 

 

"Do you like Lance?" Pidge asked before anyone else could ask anything else. Or the same question. We'll never know.

 

* * *

 

Keith was putting his clothes away, when a soft knock on his door woke him of his tired, half-asleep state. He went to open the door, dragging his feet on the ground. He had a fairly good idea of who was behind his door, and if he was right, he wouldn't mind being interrupted at all. Not that he was doing anything overly important. 

 

And, naturally, he was right about who was knocking on his door. Naturally, it was Lotor.

 

"Careful, you idiot." Keith grumbled, stepping aside to let his boyfriend inside. "It's like you're trying to let everybody know."

 

"I'd be more than happy to declare the fact that we're dating across the universe." Lotor said, leaning down to kiss Keith. 

 

"Hmm." Keith hummed, pulling away. "Look, if you wanna tell them, I'd pretty much be okay with it, I just thought it'd be be better if we-" Lotor silenced him with another kiss.

 

"Love," he said, the endearing nickname making Keith feel all warm and happy inside. "I trust you, and your decisions. Besides, a secret relationship makes it all the better." He grinned, picking Keith up. Keith immediately wrapped his legs around Lotor's waist.

 

"I know, I just... I just thought that maybe you want to make it, us, public and me holding you back was hurting you..." He hid his face in the crook of Lotor's neck, blushing a little.

 

"Hey, hey, look at me..." Lotor said, his voice soft. "We both agreed it'd be better if we kept us a secret for a while, okay? Don't worry." He kissed Keith once more. "Besides, not in a single reality would I not do anything for you, love." He turned them around and walked towards Keith's bed, all while kissing his wondrous boyfriend. He gently laid him down on the bed, shifting his weight to his elbows and knees. 

 

Lotor could feel Keith smile against his lips, purring as Keith's hands found their way to his hair, grabbing gently. This was just one of the things Lotor loved about Keith and their relationship-these occasional late night make-out sessions in Keith's room, that would end in cuddling under a pile of blankets most of the time. The cuddling was also on Lotor's mental  _Things I love about you and us_ list.

 

What he didn't like, though, was how awfully small all the beds were. They were alright for cuddling, as being close to each other was the point, but whenever they made love, Lotor -and Keith too, probably- silently cursed the size of the bed. Or the rooms, in general. Lotor had seen prison cells better than these rooms.

 

There was always the option of going to Lotor's room, which was, thankfully, bigger, but he got visitors way more often than Keith did, and a hateful alien demanding you come to a meeting  _at once_ could really ruin one's mood. So, a tiny, prison cell-like room it was. Lotor had nothing to complain about whenever Keith was around, though.

 

Lotor laid down next to Keith, smiling at him.

 

"What?" Keith asked, turning to his side to look at Lotor.

 

"Nothing. I just cannot believe how lucky I am." He smiled, softly stroking his boyfriend's cheek. "You're so beautiful."

 

Keith blushed a lovely shade of red, but the brightness of his smile told Lotor what he needed to know. "You, too." Keith replied. "And for the record, I can't believe how lucky I am, either. I love you, Lotor." He planted a soft kiss on Lotor's lips.

 

"I love you more." Lotor replied, smiling. Keith laughed. Not a single star in the entire universe could compare to his smile.

 

And with that, the couple soon fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith and Lotor jolted awake, both startled by the sudden knocking on Keith's door.

 

"Keith? You in there?" Shiro's voice came through the door.

 

"Shit." Keith swore, and Lotor couldn't help but agree. Another series of sharp knocks.

 

"Yeah, just a secc!" Keith yelled back, grabbing his pants. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, ummm...." He straightened up.

 

"I'll just be in the bathroom, love." Lotor kissed Keith's brow and gathered his own things, careful not to leave anything behind.

 

"Keith! It's urgent, Lotor's escaped! We need to find him before he can do anything." Shiro shouted through the door.

 

Lotor and Keith just stared at each other for a second. "Yeah, be right there." Keith shouted back.

 

"Just get him as far as possible, I'll sneak into the library and pretend like I was there the whole time." Lotor said.

 

Keith nodded, pulling on his jacket. "Love you." He opened his door after Lotor had safely disappeared to the bathroom.

 

"Love you too." Lotor replied from the bathroom. Keith prayed Shiro didn't hear.

 

"Took you long enough." Shiro scolded him, like he did often now.

 

"Well, I'm here now. Let's go find our wayward prince." He said, walking down the corridor to ensure Lotor could slip out if his room safely.

 

* * *

 

 

"God, today was a mess." Keith mumbled, resting his head on Lotor's chest. They were lying on Keith's bed, Lotor absentmindedly playing with his boyfriend's hair.

 

"At least we got away with it." Lotor chuckled.

 

"I'd like to see what face Lance would make. He's convinced I'm dating someone and is determined to find out who. He even asked me about it when we were playing truth or dare yesterday." Keith snickered.

 

"Well, what did you tell them?" Lotor asked, amused.

 

"That I was single and not ready to mingle." Keith nuzzled into Lotor's chest.

 

"Good. It'd be dreadful if I had to share you." Lotor said, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Keith's head. "Love you."

 

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay hope u liked this check out my other Keitor fics on my profile and come say hi on my tumblr, myfandomshits
> 
> Byeeeeeeee


End file.
